civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Malaysia (Parameswara)
Malaysia led by Parameswara is a custom civilization by Colonialist Legacies. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Malaysia' Hinduism and Buddhism from India dominated early regional history, reaching their peak during the reign of the Sumatra-based Srivijaya civilisation, whose influence extended through Sumatra, Java, the Malay Peninsula and much of Borneo from the 7th to the 14th centuries. Although Muslims had passed through the Malay Peninsula as early as the 10th century, it was not until the 14th and 15th centuries that Islam first firmly established itself. The adoption of Islam by the 15th century saw the rise of a number of sultanates, the most prominent of which was the Malacca. Islam has had a profound influence on the Malay people, but has also been influenced by them. The Portuguese were the first European colonial powers to establish themselves on the Malay Peninsula and Southeast Asia, capturing Malacca in 1511, followed by the Dutch in 1641. However, it was the British who, after initially establishing bases at Jesselton, Kuching, Penang and Singapore, ultimately secured their hegemony across the territory that is now Malaysia. The Anglo-Dutch Treaty of 1824 defined the boundaries between British Malaya and the Netherlands East Indies (which became Indonesia). A fourth phase of foreign influence was immigration of Chinese and Indian workers to meet the needs of the colonial economy created by the British in the Malay Peninsula and Borneo. Japanese invasion during World War II ended British domination in Malaysia. The subsequent occupation of Malaya, North Borneo and Sarawak from 1942 to 1945 unleashed nationalism. In the Peninsula, the Malayan Communist Party took up arms against the British. A tough military response was needed to end the insurgency and bring about the establishment of an independent, multi-racial Federation of Malaya on 31 August 1957. On 31 August 1963, the British territories in North Borneo and Singapore were granted independence and formed Malaysia with the Peninsular states on 16 September 1963. Approximately two years later, the Malaysian parliament passed a bill to separate Singapore from the Federation. 'Parameswara' The name Parameswara is derived from the Sanskrit word, a Hindu concept literally meaning the "mighty Lord". The word "parama" meaning "the supreme" is added to Ishvara to intensify the title of God. In 1389, Sri Maharaja of Singapura was succeeded by his son, Iskandar Shah - the birth name of Parameswara. Despite the use of the peculiar Persian name and title, there is no evidence of his conversion to Islam. However, accounts in the Malay Annals trace back the Islamic influence in Singapura to the reign of Sri Rana Wikrama, when he first established relationships with a Sumatran Muslim Kingdom, Peureulak. One source claims that Parameswara had a Muslim woman as his wife and converted to her religion. 'Dawn of Man' All hail Parameswara, usurped Shah of Singapura and Sultan of mighty Malacca! For nine years, you ruled in splendour in the Lion City before a treacherous advisor stole it from you with the ships of the hated Majapahit. Forced to flee, you discovered a land over the seas where even the mouse-deers were formidable, and this place you named Malacca. Through your leadership, this new kingdom grew powerful, rivalling stolen Singapura in beauty, helped by your recruitment of the loyal Orang Laut to protect your traders from pirates, and though the Europeans stole your city from your descendants, one day they would take back what was theirs and live free once more. O Supreme Lord, whose magnificence awed even the Celestial Emperors, Malacca is Malaysia and Malaysia is in direst peril. Will you fend off the pirates as you did in ages past? Will your kingdom rise once more to rule with trade and fire? Can you build a Civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Introduction: Introduction: Defeat: Defeat: Defeat: Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' 'Call upon the Services of the Laksamana' Our trade routes are the lifeline of our empire, and require protection. Promoting a Laksamana should assist in the security of our trade routes and territory. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Malaysia *Player must have a naval unit in the capital *Player must have at least two international Trade Routes *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *500 Culture *2 Magistrates Rewards: *The naval unit in the capital becomes a Great Admiral *+15 Experience for all newly constructed naval units 'Celebrate the Kongsi Raya' Our people cry out for a grand celebration of our glorious culture! Celebrating the Kongsi Raya should satisfy our needs! Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Malaysia *Player must have completed at least two Social Policy trees *Can be enacted once per era Costs: *Half the Culture of the next Social Policy Rewards: *Starts a Golden Age *Starts a We Love the King Day in the capital *Length of Kongsi Raya is equal to five times the number of completed Social Policy trees Sovereignty 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are creating floral arts and embracing your culture of disapproval. I fear the rest of the world will succumb to this madness.” Full Credits List *''TPangolin'': Concept, map, icons *''Neirai'': Lua, decisions *''JFD'': Lua, mod support *''Senshidenshi'': Compilation *''Knightmare'': Icons *''Civitar'': Unit graphics *''Lady Duckington'': City List Category:All Civilizations Category:Colonialist Legacies Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:Civ Battle Royale Mk III Category:East Indies Cultures